parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 in Daniel Pineda's Version
This is Thomas's All New Animated Series on VHS, the twenty-seventh and final installment of Daniel Pineda's Thomas's Dream Team for Nintendo 64 parody version. Cast * Thomas as Rayman (Thomas and Rayman are both the main heroes) * Emily as Betina * James as Cookie * Duck as LacMac * Rosie as Flips * Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Diesel and Admiral Razorbeard are both the main villains) * Diesel 10 as The Great Rigatoni (Diesel 10 and The Great Rigatoni are both big strong and evil) * Spencer as Detective Grub (Spencer was a real villain in HOTR) * Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend * City of Truro as No. 7 Train (City of Truro and No. 7 Train are both trains) * The Chinese Dragon as Car Eating Monster Scenes *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 1: Intro *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 2: Duck Napping *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 3: No Parking *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 4: High Anxiety *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 5: The Big Date *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 6: Ending *Thomas's All New Animated Series (VHS) - Daniel Pineda's Version Part 7: The Making of Thomas's New Animated Series Gallery for the Characters Thomas with his snowplough on..png|Thomas as Rayman Emily with her snowplough on..png|Emily as Betina James the Red Engine.jpg|James as Cookie Duck the Great Western Engine.png|Duck as LacMac Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Flips Diesel.jpg|Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard Diesel 10.jpg|Diesel 10 as The Great Rigatoni Spencer.png|Spencer as Detective Grub Daisy the Diesel Railcar.jpg|Daisy as Grub's Girlfriend Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Car Eating Monster (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:Daniel Pineda Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs